Encore
by foreveryoungjustice
Summary: The bills need to be payed. And Artemis's mom is handicapped so it's up to Artemis to get a job. How will Wally, Roy, Zatanna, Meagan and the rest of team react when they find out she a singer/songwriter? Read and find out.
1. Hired

_This is my first time doing this. Please review. I don't own young justice or dc nation or any song that is used. I do take requst on the songs._

* * *

Artemis stepped on the stage. She looked at the crowd and smiled. She grabbed the mic and began.

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**

**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**

**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**

**I guess that I forgot I had a choice**

**I let you push me past the breaking point**

**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

**You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now**

**I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**

**Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero**

**You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now**

**I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**

**Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!**

**I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!**

Once the song was finished the crowd wanted an encore but I had to get going. "Sorry guys but I've got to go." With that I walked off the stage. "What did you think?" She asked Mrs. Alice. You were great, the crowd loved you." "Does that mean I'm hired?" "Yes, Artemis." "Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night." I nod. "Thank you." I say to her. "You better get going kid." She says to me. I nod and leave. I smile to myself. I had finally had found a job I didn't hate and that payed well.


	2. Hot and Cold, Hero

_I don't own young justice, dc nation or any song I use in this story. The lyrics may not be exatly right on the first song but I wanted the song clean so yonger people could read it. The songs were by Katy Perry and Skillet. Please review. _

* * *

"Artemis please stay for dinner." Whinned Artemis's earth sister. "I'm sorry Meagan but I have a job." Artemis said to Meagan. "Wait you have a job?" Wally asked while eating a sandwich. "Yes Baywatch and I need to get going before I'm late." Artemis snapped at him. Then she went to the zeta tubes and put in Gotham. And then she left the cave. "What's a job?" Asked Meagan to Wally. "It's where you do something to earn money." Wally replied. "Ow." Was all Meagan could think to say.

Artemis walked to the All Night Concert. It had been a week since she started working there. It was actually a nice place. It was a place were all teens of Gotham went to party. But it was appropriate so the kids parents didn't have to worry. Well appropriate for teenagers.

Artemis was now a main singer for the All Night Concert. She always worked on the weekend nights and sometimes at the week day nights. The job payed well actually very well. I loved singing and danceing on the stage. I write my own songs and get to sing them.

And best of all Wally wasn't there to ruin it. Or Red Arrow.

"Artemis, you need to be on the stage in five." "Got it." She yelled back. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, light blue skinny jeans and white/green hight top sneakers. She had her hair braided instead of her normal ponytail. She wore no make up though. She looked like a normal teenager. She left her dressing room and went to the stage. The crowd cheered when they saw her. "Hey guys did you miss me?" She asked even though she already knew the answer. "Yes." The crowd yelled back. She smirked. She started singing.

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a girl  
I would know  
Yeah, you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride  
You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...**

"Encore, encore, encore." The crowd yelled over and over. She smiled before singing again.

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

**Losing my faith today**

**Falling off the edge today**

**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time**

**I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today**

**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time**

**I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time**

**(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?**

**(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero**

**I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

Once Artemis was done with the song. She was signalled by Mrs. Alice to stop. She said her goodbyes before leaving the stage.


	3. Author's Question

**Do you guys want me to keep going? Cause I've got an idea on another series I could do. Would you like to me to finish this up first or stop? I have already started on chapter three. **


End file.
